84 One Shots Challenge Corrupted
by mcpanda16
Summary: Bastaron unas cuantas estampidas contra la pared, diez besos, cuatro moretones y dieciséis cachetadas para dejarlo entrar otra vez. (slash, flones)


**ñaaaaaaaaaa, otro one shot. He estado escribiendo el día entero para tratar de actualizar mi cuenta. Y distraerme un poco. he.**

**Y este es el tercero.**

**Flones.**

**Corrupted**

**Sumario: Bastaron unas cuantas estampidas contra la pared, diez besos, cuatro moretones y dieciséis cachetadas para dejarlo entrar otra vez.**

Let the writing begin...

* * *

Me empuja contra la pared. Siento frío en mi espalda, el muro está demasiado frío para mi gusto. Pero lo olvido en segundos cuando las manos de Danny se meten debajo de mi camiseta. Recorriendo desde mi espalda hasta mi pecho, pasando las manos por los botones y la bragueta de mi pantalón. Tentándome a que le diga que me lo quite ahora mismo. Pero no quiero caer en ese jueguito en el que su orgullo es el que siempre sale ganando.

No sé cómo ni por qué, pero siento un ligero empujón contra la pared otra vez. Y que me deslizo sobre él mientras los labios de Jones se pegan contra los míos y se deslizan hasta mi cuello. Lo primero que hago es subir mis manos hasta esos perfectos rulos que el desgraciado tiene. Hago infinidad de cosas con ellos, desde enredarlos en mis propios dedos hasta estirarlos en un punto que Danny grita por el dolor.

Es su culpa. Si le estiro los rulos es por su maldita culpa. ¿Cree que me voy a quedar quieto cuando me está dejando sin aliento? Le da por tener esos ataques de perversión y estamparme contra este muro, siempre en la misma posición, a veces forzándome a sujetarme de él, con mis piernas rodeando su cintura, como si fuera su maldito esclavo. Tal vez lo sea después de todo. Pero sigo negándolo para conservar un poco de mi dignidad.

/

Me empuja contra la puerta. Ha venido mirándome con ojos perversos desde que subimos al auto. Lo primero que ha hecho es parecer tranquilo y caminar como si nada hasta la puerta, me sujeta la mano cuando yo meto la llave en la cerradura y al momento de entrar, su expresión cambia radicalmente. Me estampa contra la puerta y aúllo de dolor al sentir la manija contra mi cadera, eso me va a dejar un buen moretón.

La textura de la puerta es irregular y me resulta un poco incómoda, pero me da igual cuando Danny mete su mano por mis bóxers y me saca un gemido de la garganta. Esas acciones suyas me están dejando realmente cansado, y aún así quiero más y más y más. Nunca me he quejado, ni creo que lo haré, porque por más exhausto que esté, en vez de tomar un baño relajante, sólo necesito acariciarle los rulos para que se abalance sobre mí y me haga cosas indebidas.

/

Me tira contra el piso. Esta vez en serio no tiene límites. Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que le vi. Ha regresado de Los Ángeles y yo aquí le he estado esperando como un completo idiota. Sabiendo que sólo obtendremos placer después de todo. Escucho el timbre y abro la puerta con una sonrisa, él también trae una risa contagiosa plasmada en esos labios rosados suyos. Se ha puesto brackets y me parecen demasiado fascinantes. Aunque le repetí mil veces que esos dientes chuecos eran lo que me hacían caer rendido a sus pies.

Pero parece que no me escuchó. O tal vez lo ignoró. Tal vez mi palabra vale muy poco para él, pero qué más da.

Está parado con esa estúpida pose suya, recargado en el marco de la puerta y mirándome con ojos de deseo, yo ni siquiera hago amago de apartarme y esta vez soy yo el que se acerca a él y empieza la furia animal. Lo tomo por las mejillas y cuando él reacciona me toma por la cintura, apretándome a mí, y yo le abrazo por los hombros, apretando su cuello e importándome un comino si los vecinos llegan a decir cosas de mí como estar besando a una persona del mismo sexo en el marco de la puerta.

Me empuja hacia atrás y ni siquiera abrimos los ojos, él cierra la puerta con su pie y termina empujándome al suelo, allí en el recibidor, en donde nos hemos peleado unas cuantas veces por problemas personales, en los que él está demasiado tiempo fuera. Lejos de mí.

Creo que aún no entiende que una obsesión no se quitará en cuestión de segundos.

Me quita la camiseta que llevo puesta y la avienta por ahí, después sigue con mis pantalones y los desabrocha sin siquiera tentarme como otras veces. Ha pasado un mes y apuesto a que se ha hecho el virgen y santo por el periodo de tiempo más largo de su vida. Le rasguño un par de veces por esos gemidos incontrolables que salen de nuestras bocas al momento de que juguetea en mi boca y viceversa.

/

A veces pienso que estoy obsesionado con todo lo que proviene de él. Desde sus mentiras hasta sus verdades.

_Mentiras_

—Volveré temprano.

—No tengo hambre.

—No te quiero.

—Se me ha olvidado acomodar el desastre que he hecho, lo lamento.

—Estarás bien.

—Georgia estará bien.

_Verdades_

—Llegué tarde, Georgia y Danielle me extrañaban.

— ¿Y si mejor ordenamos una pizza?

—Recuerda que esto es sólo un juego.

—Haremos lo que quieras, pero no tendré tiempo de ayudarte a acomodar.

—Te va a doler, y bastante. Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué no duele en esta jodida vida?

—Georgia se va a enojar.

O esas cosas que me hacen recordarlo. Que se han grabado en mi memoria permanentemente, de tantas veces que hemos cometido el mismo error. Una y otra vez. Día y noche. No sé si son esas pecas que le tapizan todo el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Un centenar de puntos en los que podría jugar al _une los puntos. _Incluso formar mi nombre si yo quisiera. No era necesario siquiera marcarlo. Estaba escrito en él. Él lo sabía, pero nunca lo iba a reconocer. Bien porque no quería perder lo que ya tenía. Quería dos cosas al mismo tiempo; a su familia y a mí.

Pero nunca puedes tener todo en la vida. Y en algún recoveco de mi corazón sabía que él terminaría perdiendo cualquiera de las dos partes. Y confiaba en que sería a Georgia, a Danielle, la pequeña castaña que sacó los mismos rulos y ojos de su padre. Era una hermosa niña de apenas 7 años. Admiraba a su padre y le veía con un respeto interminable. Me hizo sentir mal. Aunque yo no era precisamente el que le iba a hacer daño, o tal vez sí, por interponerme en tan bella familia. O tal vez yo no era del todo el culpable.

Los ojos azules de Danny, un maldito océano cuando querían ahogarte, un puto iceberg cuando ni siquiera te dirigían la palabra, miradas de felicidad, de ternura, de enojo, de tristeza, de mentiras.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo. Tom Fletcher, creyéndole aunque sabía que me mentía. Tal vez el creerle un mínimo de lo que decía, me hacía repetirme a mí mismo que él era bueno y que me quería. Cuando solo era su pequeño juguetito que lo entretenía cuando el estrés le ganaba, cuando Georgia y él peleaban, cuando su jefe no le daba el aumento que esperaba. Yo era ese que le dejaba entrar y sin saberlo me desvaloraba a mí mismo. Me dejaba manejar por sus manos que muchas veces me tiraron contra cualquier cosa lo suficientemente sólida como para sostenerme. Porque la furia que él traía la descargaba conmigo, entre beso y lamido, quejidos y gemidos.

Cada ruido que hacía, desde los ronquidos que soltaba cuando se quedaba a dormir en mi habitación después de una noche de pelea y que me aventaba contra el muro callándome con besos, unas cuantas relamidas en el cuello y otros chupetones por el cuerpo.

Cuando se enojaba tenía la maña de quedarse en silencio y pensar para sí mismo por horas. O cuando pensaba en algo distante, cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se quedaba por minutos en un punto lejano, y era como encerrarse en un trance del cual no lo sacarías jamás.

/

_Todo está bajo control. _

Me repetí un millón de veces después de haber tenido a la rubia en mi casa. Un desastre había quedado por todos lados. Vaya que la alta tiene temperamento. Y cómo no si su esposo lo ha estado engañando con un friki que lo recibe con los brazos abiertos cada que se le da su regalada gana.

Había llegado cacheteándome primero. Dejándome una marca evidente en la mejilla y unos cuantos arañazos después de haberse abalanzado sobre mí, yo intentando quitar sus manos de mi chaqueta y después de mi rostro, que ya se encontraba de por sí demasiado demacrado por haber estado en el mismo estado que solía llamarle desconexión cerebral, que solía atacarme cada vez que Danny salía gritando de mi casa con un _Te estás tomando todo esto muy en serio._

Y después allí estaba yo, peleando por Danny, por algo que ni siquiera era mío, un problema ajeno. Y aún así defendiéndole, tan fiel y estúpido era yo como para pegarme a él y perder un argumento que claramente no iba a tener oportunidad de acertar.

Y entre sollozos, temblores y unas cuantas marcas de odio sobre mi rostro, realicé que esto no era lo que yo quería. Que merecía algo en lo que yo diera y también me dieran.

Aún temblando, tomé las llaves de la casa y puse llave a la puerta principal, subí a mi habitación, me encerré allí dentro y también eché seguro.

Minutos después escuché el motor de un carro, un ritmo que me había aprendido desde hace dos años. Esperé pacientemente a que alguien se acercara y tocara el timbre. Lo esperaba a él. Abrió con su propia llave y yo escuché sus pasos aproximarse, me acurruqué contra la cama y puse almohadas sobre mí, esperando que fueran una capa de invisibilidad como esa que salía en Harry Potter.

La puerta se abrió con un forcejeo de llaves desesperado y me tapé el rostro, Danny se sentó a un lado mío y me quitó las almohadas de encima.

—Tom, mírame—me ordenó, con esa voz tan fría que sabía controlar—.

—Lárgate.

— ¿Qué?— Allí estaba su orgullo, otra vez siendo pisoteado. Él me quería pero era lo suficientemente cobarde para no admitirlo. Negando siempre con una mueca de disgusto, pero supongo que ya me había acostumbrado a su forma de ser. Y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual me había enamorado de él.

Me tardé un buen tiempo en darme cuenta de que le quería, incluso pasé por la etapa de negación, pero era estúpido seguirme engañándome a mí mismo.

—Que te largues de mi casa, hijo de puta—le solté de golpe y pareció dar un brinco hacia atrás. Me tapaba el rostro con las manos para que no me viera los rasguños de Georgia, sabía que él resultaba ser un poco impulsivo y no quería que Danielle y Georgia se llevaran la peor parte del asunto—.

Su cuerpo se movió lentamente de la cama y se deslizó hasta la orilla, jamás contraatacando como solía hacerlo. Se guardó las llaves de la casa en las bolsas y traté de decirle que las dejara, que ya no podía entrar aquí, pero no pude. Y lo dejé ir.

La verdad es que nunca supe cómo fue que este cuento de hadas—demasiado dramático a nuestra manera—se fue al caño. La inocencia que conservaba cuando recién le había conocido se había ido. Y él me había transformado por completo. Me había quitado lo friki y había reemplazado a ese inadaptado con un narcisista empedernido.

Bastaron unas cuantas estampidas contra la pared, diez besos, cuatro moretones y dieciséis cachetadas para dejarlo entrar otra vez.


End file.
